


Impossible

by davidaLoca



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidaLoca/pseuds/davidaLoca
Summary: Inspired by 'Impossible' (Orchestral Version) by Nothing But Thieves.Molly dances, and Sherlock cannot believe what he sees.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Impossible

Sherlock had seen Molly twirling across the lab when she thought no one was there. He put it to the back of his Mind Palace to be reopened at a later date but it was never mentioned ‘in person’. When he would bang through the doors she would nervously giggle before rushing to ask what he needed.

He noticed that she would only sidestep when she was with Tim (or was it Tom?) at parties, probably because of his two left feet. When she’d had one too many and waved her arms manically around, Tom stood there awkwardly, which made Molly feel embarrassed and stop. That was the worst thing about Tom for him. And there were so many aspects to choose from. 

Nothing more was considered until way after the engagement. At the Watson residence, whilst he was looking out of the window, he heard a shuffle of papers. Or was it card? Envelopes for sure.

‘What are you going to see? I appreciate you not inviting me, you know how I feel about musicals’.

Mary grinned a knowing smile, and for Sherlock that was usually not a good sign. ‘Actually, Molly is going to be in a dance performance’. 

‘Thank goodness, and I thought she had gone and got another boyfriend who wasn’t actually interested in her. Male cologne is not your usual scent, is it Molly’.

‘Sherlock’ John warned, clenching his fists.

‘It’s alright John.’ Molly chuckled whilst she sniffed her gym clothes that she had been wearing whilst practising earlier that day.

‘I do have a ticket for you Sherlock, because I know you hate being left out, but obviously you don’t have to come’. Molly left his ticket on the table near the Watsons. As she kissed Mary and John’s cheek and left, Sherlock whipped his head around to search for the tickets. He quickly stuffed the ticket into his pocket.

\---  
As the audience was taking their seats, Molly peeked out of a side curtain to see her friends.

Of course, Sherlock didn’t come, but she wasn’t surprised. She guessed it was better than him humiliating her again. She spotted John and Mary, the latter giving her a bright smile and wave before Molly darted back from the curtain.

Mary looked over to the empty seat next to her and John’s, as the theatre began to be filled up.

‘Do you think she’s going to be any good?’ John questioned.

‘It doesn’t matter. We’re here to support her aren’t we’. Mary nudged her husband.

As the lights went down, Sherlock slipped quietly through the door and stood at the back. The curiosity of seeing her dance was too much to avoid coming. He hoped that she wouldn’t embarrass herself.  
\--  
Turns out, he was the embarrassed one, as he was captivated by her. The rest of the audience was too.

She entered the stage slowly before extending her arms into elegant lines and shapes. Her footwork never missed a beat to the pulsating song.

That timid woman, whose back was often hunched over a corpse, owned the stage with a graceful presence that would put royalty to shame.

At one point he thought she would never stop twirling when the violins became more intense. Her body moved with the fluidity of the music and he wanted to inject the song into his veins. 

Many dancers had tried to tempt him on various cases but they didn’t put their whole heart into moving like she did. That often tense and worried pathologist let herself go to the music and Sherlock’s feet were planted firmly on the ground, struck immobile by her movement.

He gasped as she was lifted and spun above her partner. He looked around to see if anyone else was as big of a mess than he was. Probably not.

Of course, he had known of her beauty. He enjoyed how her body was its own mystery, kept underneath the lab coat sensible trousers and fluffy jumpers. What Sherlock particularly admired was how she managed to make every move, requiring strong muscle work, look so delicate. Her leaps and jumps were perfect, and Sherlock felt weak in a way he hadn’t known before.

He gripped his hands tightly as she connected with her male partner, the reason for the cologne. They danced in a circle whilst gripping each other and Sherlock never wanted to grab hold of her more than that moment, even though he was further than anyone else from her.

The split-second silence after the final note of the performance was too much for Sherlock as he knew thunderous applause was coming, and he had to leave before, before he stormed the stage and make her forget everyone else.

As Molly looked up from her bow, slightly breathless, she saw a dark figure leave the theatre just as the audience got up for a standing ovation. Was that the curly mop of hair she knew so well? She quickly returned her furrowed brow to a smile and she performed her rehearsed bow.

\---

Molly was still on a high from the performance as she clocked into work the next day. She twirled and twirled, not aware of anyone else being in the room until she hit Sherlock who was there to catch her.

They stared at each other intently, no words being able to communicate what they felt between them as he held her waist.

\---

Lestrade sidled up to John with a beer in his hand, his bow tie coming undone. 

‘I would never have picked Sherlock as a dancer, but then he is quite quick on his feet’

‘Neither’ John agreed. ‘But I think dancing is a kind of language for them. You know how long it took for them to actually tell each other how they felt’.

Sherlock and Molly waltzed around the dance floor, their first dance as bride and groom. It ended with warm smiles and glassy eyes all around.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Impossible by Nothing but Thieves (Orchestral Version, Abbey Road) . 
> 
> I don’t think my writing can convey how lovely that song is, so definitely check it out!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8irM5QFkr6Q 
> 
> Here’s to lots of dancing for everyone.


End file.
